1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the improvement on a construction method of joining a column and a beam both serving as main parts of steel frame structural material in the case of constructing a building structure on the basis of heavy-weight steel frame construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called diaphragm construction method of joining a column and a beam by the steps of setting up each column on a footing by making it condition that an auxiliary joint member formed by a steel plate to join the end of a beam thereto is preliminarily mounted to the column by welding, and then placing the beam over between the auxiliary joint members to join the columns and the beam at their laps with connecting bolts is known as a construction method of joining a column and a beam both serving as main parts of steel frame structural material in the case of constructing a building structure on the basis of heavy-weight steel frame construction.
Since the conventional construction method (the diaphragm construction method) of joining the column and the beam as described above requires the column mounted with the auxiliary joint member, the column delivered after being assembled in a factory needs to be mounted with the auxiliary joint member before the delivery. Thus, the deformation or damage easily occurs to the auxiliary joint member mounted to the column in the course of transportation of the columns. Further, the auxiliary joint member mounted to the column makes it hard to load a truck with the columns in an orderly manner, resulting in troublesome loading.
Further, since each beam placed over between the columns takes the form having a joint portion as an inevitable consequence, a straight beam cannot be in use.